


Power Rangers Elemental Dash

by prforever



Category: Chouseishin Gransazer | Super Star God Gransazer, Power Rangers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prforever/pseuds/prforever
Summary: A group of evil villains who are revived by astronauts on accident try to conquer the Earth. Many rangers must band together to defeat these menaces. Kind of reminds you of Gransazer.





	1. A Beginning of Error

Two scientists at the GRX Research Center in Angel Falls are minding their own business working on their individual projects. Another scientist comes up with a situation.

"Hey, everyone," said the scientist, "There is a disturbance on the moon!"

The supervisors and other scientists came and viewed through her telescope. They find her findings to be correct. They inform NASA, but NASA did not take their claim seriously. NASA treated it as if it was a prank call. Later on, they decide to investigate the matter. They also find that the findings are true. As quickly as they can, they loaded two astronauts inside the shuttle. Conditions were perfect for the launch. They do the countdown from nine to zero, and the shuttle was headed towards the moon. After they arrive, they look for the phenomenon that alarmed the scientist who came up with the discovery. They walk into the moon base, discover residue, and see Zordon's burst tube. They notice the residue and apply a small droplet of water to it. As a result, Dark Specter is restored. He restores Darkonda, Ecliptor, Master Vile, Goldar, Scorpina, Baboo, Squatt, and Finster. The two astronauts wonder if they made a mistake. Trust me; they did.

"Welcome astronauts!" said Dark Specter, "thanks for reviving us. It's just too bad that you have to pay the penalty!"

The two astronauts look at each other as if they did not know what is going on.

"Toss those two into a crater and cover it!" said Dark Specter.

They seize the astronauts, toss them in a crater, and cover it. Eventually, these astronauts ended their lives in the crater because they could no longer breathe. Dark Specter laughs at the result.

"There is now no Power Rangers," said Dark Specter, "so now we will be free to conquer the Earth!"

They all cheer. What they did not know is that Divatox was spying on them. (If you seen the last episode of Power Rangers in Space, then you will know that Rita, Lord Zedd, and Divatox became good.) She heard enough information, and then, Divatox left, but she wasn't undetected.

"Dark Specter," said Goldar, "I swear that someone was spying on us!"

They look in the area, but they see no one, because Divatox already left.

"I wouldn't worry about it," said Dark Specter, "we're going to win anyway, and there is nothing that they can do about it."

Meanwhile, Divatox goes to Lord Zedd and Rita to tell them the news.

"Rita! Lord Zedd!" said Divatox, "wait!"

Rita and Lord Zedd were walking, and Divatox approached them.

"What's going on?" asked Rita.

"Rita," said Divatox, "Dark Specter is back, and he has more villains with him!"

"You're kidding!" said Rita.

"No," said Divatox, "not at all!"

"We have to do something!" said Lord Zedd.

"I think that we need to help the world somehow," said Rita, "it wasn't our fault, but we still have to help the world."

"I agree," said Lord Zedd.

"You know," said Divatox, "have you heard of the Diemus Crystal?"

"No," said Rita, "what's that?"

"It is a crystal with many powers," said Divatox, "it may be our only way to save the world from destruction."

"Where is it?" asked Lord Zedd.

"It is in the Nedor mountains on the planet Gosar," said Divatox, "we need to get our hands on it before it gets in the wrong hands!"

"Right!" said Lord Zedd.

"So, what are we waiting for?" asked Lord Zedd, "let's go!"

What they did not know is that the evil forces are now searching for the crystal. Lord Zedd, Rita, and Divatox climb the Nedor mountains, but they did not know is that Goldar and Ecliptor were climbing on the other side. They met a cave, and the three also met Goldar and Ecliptor. Rita, Lord Zedd, and Divatox had to fight against Goldar and Ecliptor, but Goldar and Ecliptor overpowered them. Goldar lunged for the crystal, but the crystal caused him to be knocked into the wall. It emitted an electrical charge when Goldar touched it.

"Let me try!" said Ecliptor.

But the same thing happened to him.

"Let  _me_ try!" said Rita.

Rita went towards the Diemus Crystal and picked it up, and it did not emit an electrical charge. In fact, the crystal began to glow intermittently in her hands.

"I think that the crystal can differentiate between what is good and bad!" said Lord Zedd.

"I see!" said Rita.

Goldar and Ecliptor became angry.

"If we can't have it, then you can't have it either!" said Goldar.

Goldar and Ecliptor fired lasers at the cave ceiling so that the cave would cave in. Goldar and Ecliptor left the scene. Also, Rita, Lord Zedd, and Darkonda safely got out of the cave before the cave caved in. They climbed down the Nedor mountains and went to a quiet, camouflaged area.

"Do you got the crystal?" asked Divatox.

Rita presented the Diemus Crystal to Divatox.

"Great!" said Divatox, "so now, what do we do?"

"I have no idea," said Lord Zedd.

"I have an idea," said Rita.

"Great!" said Divatox, "what is it?"

"I wonder if the crystal can restore the Power Rangers' old Command Center," said Rita, "maybe it might work!"

"It's worth a shot!" said Divatox.

"Well, let's go!" said Rita.

Rita, Lord Zedd, and Divatox went to the sight of the damaged Command Center. Then, the crystal began to shine more and light itself intermittently more than before. After a short while, the Command Center became restored, and the crystal stopped shining. They were overjoyed. They walked right into the Command Center, and although they didn't know it, the Command Center's technology was better than it was before.

"This is amazing!" said Rita.

"I swear that the crystal is alive somehow," said Lord Zedd.

"Yeah," said Divatox, "I'm starting to agree with you."

"Okay," said Rita, "now that we have the Command Center, what do we do now? We can't let them trample the planet Earth!"

"That's the thing!" said Divatox, "this crystal is not only very powerful, but it can form Power Rangers as well!"

"You're kidding!" said Rita.

"No," said Divatox.

"This crystal is our only hope," said Lord Zedd, "we need to guard it with our lives!"

"So, how does it work?" asked Rita.

"Simple," said Divatox, "we can extract morphers from the crystal, but the crystal needs to stay balanced. If we are going to use the crystal and if we need Power Rangers, I think that it is wise to form three rangers. And if the need comes up, we will form three rangers at a time."

"That makes sense," said Lord Zedd.

"So, where do we find these rangers?" asked Rita.

"Let's choose rangers who were rangers before," said Lord Zedd, "because they are more familiar to the system and how it operates."

"That makes perfect sense," said Divatox.

"I think that if we are going to get started," said Lord Zedd, "we need to find Tommy Oliver. He will help us very much."

"I agree!" said Rita.

"Yeah!" said Divatox, "let's go!"

 


	2. Seeing Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are the first Power Rangers of the team. Tommy is going to help out a lot.

"So, where is Tommy?" asked Rita.

"I think that I heard that he was a science teacher at Reefside High!" said Divatox, "but before we go, we need to change our names so that we don't accidentally scare them off."

"I'll still be Rita," said Rita,

"I'll be Carol," said Divatox.

"And I'll be Charles," said Lord Zedd.

"Well, everyone," said Carol, "if we are going to talk to Tommy, we need to go right away. So, let's go!"

They call a taxi, and the taxi takes them to Reefside High. They entered the building, and a friendly receptionist greets them.

"Hello," said the receptionist, "how may I help you?"

"Hi!" said Carol, "we need to talk to Dr. Tommy Oliver right away. It's important!"

"I'll see what I can do," said the receptionist.

The receptionist goes to Tommy's classroom, and tells him.

"Yes?" said Tommy.

"You have visitors," said the receptionist, "they say that the matter is important!"

"I'll be down in a second," said Tommy.

Tommy faces his classroom.

"Behave yourselves while I'm gone!" said Tommy to his students.

Tommy leaves his classroom to go down to the lobby. The students in his classroom start to act unruly. Another teacher enters the classroom, and the classroom calms down. Tommy went to the lobby to greet his visitors.

"I'm Dr. Tommy Oliver," said Tommy, "what can I do for you?"

"Is there some place that we can talk in private?" asked Rita.

"Sure!" said Tommy, "we can go inside the conference room. Follow me!"

They all enter the conference room and shut the door.

"So, what is going on?" asked Tommy.

"You're not going to believe this," said Carol, "it's me, Divatox, Lord Zedd, and Rita."

"What are you up to?" asked Tommy.

"You don't understand," said Carol, "we are  _also_ turned evil. We were cured when Andros smashed Zordon's tube. We're good guys now! We also have a matter to take care of."

"What's that?" asked Tommy.

"Have you heard of Dark Specter?" asked Carol.

"No, not really," said Tommy.

"Well, he runs the whole bunch of evil forces. He is that dangerous," said Carol, "and he has revived many past villains!"

"How do you know this?" asked Tommy.

"I was spying on them in the moon base," said Carol.

"And I can trust you, right?" asked Tommy.

"Yes," said Rita, "we're not lying. It's the truth!"

"Okay, I'm going to trust you," said Tommy, "but don't slip up!"

"Promise!" said Rita.

"Here's something that you didn't know," said Charles.

"Yeah," said Tommy, "and what's that?"

"We restored the Command Center," said Charles, "that is why we need your help, we need Power Rangers, and you are one of the greatest of all."

"Really?" asked Tommy.

"Seriously," said Rita.

"I'll help," said Tommy, "but you have to promise me that you aren't lying!"

"Promise!" said Rita.

"First, I'm going to tell Roberta that I need to leave for a while, so that they can find a substitute," said Tommy.

Tommy went into the lobby area and approached the receptionist.

"Roberta," said Tommy.

"Yes?" asked the receptionist.

"I'm have to leave for a while, can you find a substitute?" asked Tommy.

"I'll get right on it," said the receptionist.

"Thanks, Roberta," said Tommy, "you're the best!"

"No problem!" said the receptionist.

"Alright, let's pile into my jeep," said Tommy.

Rita, Charles, and Carol smile at each other.

They all boarded Tommy's jeep, Tommy drove, and they went to his house. They exited the jeep. 

"Follow me," said Tommy.

Carol and Rita were a little uneasy about walking into his house, but they went anyway. Tommy lead them down to his lair.

"What is this place?" asked Rita.

"It was the base for the Dino Thunder team," said Tommy.

"Dino Thunder?" asked Rita.

"Don't worry about that," said Tommy.

"Tommy," said Carol, "you don't expect us to make a base out of your home, do you?"

"No," said Tommy, "I brought you here so that you can see what my home looks like. Later, we'll go to the Command Center."

"Okay!" said Rita.

They all left Tommy's home and went to the Command Center. Tommy was astonished. It was better than ever.

"What have you guys done to the place?" asked Tommy.

"It's all because of the Diemus Crystal," said Charles.

"Diemus Crystal?" asked Tommy.

"It is what fuels the powers of the upcoming Power Rangers," said Carol, "that why we need you to help us. The Earth is in danger. Although we were turned evil, we want to make it right somehow."

Tommy began to smile.

"No problem!" said Tommy, "since the Earth is in danger, we need to get to work immediately. What do you know about the Diemus Crystal?"

"Well," said Carol, "we can extract power morphers from it, but we do have to keep it balanced. That is why we will start with three rangers. Tommy?"

"Yes?" asked Tommy.

"Instead of being a Power Ranger, we were wondering if you can simply help us steer this team in the right direction," said Carol.

Carol, Charles, and Rita smiled at him, and Tommy smiled at them.

"No problem!" said Tommy, "now, let's get to work. I think that it is wise to choose rangers who were rangers before."

"That's  _exactly_ what we were thinking!" said Rita.

"Great!" said Tommy, "let's do this!"

They extracted three morphers for the new rangers.

"So, how do we find the people that we need for the new Power Rangers?" asked Tommy.

"This Command Center is now equipped with a ranger database," said Carol, "it has all of the data of all Power Rangers of the past. It should be exactly what you need."

"Great!" said Tommy, "then I'll get to work!"

Tommy accessed the ranger database, and found three new candidates.

"So, have you found those rangers yet?" asked Rita.

"Yes, I did," said Tommy.

"Then you really need to get going, because time is not on our side," said Carol.

"No problem!" said Tommy.

Tommy went to the Shiba house and knocked on the door. Jayden answered.

"Hi!" said Jayden, "what can I do for you?"

"I'm Dr. Tommy Oliver," said Tommy, "I believe that the person that I'm looking for is your sister."

"No problem!" said Jayden.

Jayden went upstairs to his sister's room.

"Lauren?" asked Jayden.

"Yes?" asked Lauren.

"You have a visitor," said Jayden.

"Who is it?" asked Lauren.

"It's some guy who goes by Dr. Tommy Oliver," said Jayden.

"Oh," said Lauren, "tell him that I'll be right down!"

"Okay!" said Jayden.

Jayden went down the stairs to talk to Tommy.

"She'll be right down!" said Jayden.

"No problem!" said Tommy.

Lauren came from her bedroom and went downstairs to greet Tommy.

"Hi!" said Lauren, "what can I do for you?"

"Hello, I'm Dr. Tommy Oliver," said Tommy.

Lauren shakes his hand.

"Can we talk outside?" asked Tommy.

"Sure!" said Lauren.

Lauren and Tommy go outside and shut the door behind them.

"What can I do for you?" asked Lauren.

"How would you like to become a Power Ranger again?" said Tommy.

"Again?" asked Lauren, "what do you mean by again?"

"Well," said Tommy, "all of your data was stored in a ranger database when you became a ranger."

"I see," said Lauren, "okay, what do I do?"

"Grab my arm so that you can teleport with me," said Tommy.

"Sure!" said Lauren.

Lauren grabs Tommy's arm, and they teleport to the Command Center. Lauren is astonished by the Command Center.

"This place is amazing!" said Lauren.

Lauren sees Rita, Charles, and Carol.

"Who are they?" asked Lauren.

"That's Rita, Charles, and Carol," said Tommy, "they help run the Command Center."

"I see," said Lauren, "now, where's the Power Ranger stuff?"

"It's coming," said Tommy, "I have to find the other two teammates before I issue the powers."

"Okay," said Lauren, "I understand."

Tommy left to go to Miranoi. He arrived there safely. Miranoi was full of people at that time. In fact, Tommy accidentally bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry," said Tommy.

"No problem!" said the stranger, "you don't look like you are from here. Can I do something for you? By the way, my name's Maya."

"I'm Dr. Tommy Oliver," said Tommy, "I am looking for Kai Chen."

"I know where he lives!" said Maya, "follow me!"

"Okay," said Tommy.

Maya leads Tommy to Kai's abode. 

"Here you are!" said Maya, "good luck!"

"Thanks!" said Tommy.

Maya goes on her way. Tommy goes to Kai's door and knocks on it. Kai looks from the window to see who it is and comes out.

"Hi!" said Kai, "what can I do for you?"

"Are you Kai Chen?" asked Tommy.

"Yes, I am," said Kai, "what can I do for you?"

"I'm Dr. Tommy Oliver," said Tommy, "I know that you were a Power Ranger in the past, and I was wondering if you wanted to take the same job again."

"Whoa! Wait a minute," said Kai, "how did you know that I was a ranger in the past?"

"Well, when you became a ranger, your ranger data was stored in a ranger database," said Tommy, "that is how I found you."

"Okay," said Kai, "what do I do?"

"Grab my arm so that we can teleport there together," said Tommy.

"Okay," said Kai.

Kai and Tommy teleported to the Command Center. Kai was also astonished by the Command Center.

"What is this place?" asked Kai.

"It's the Command Center which is the base of operations for this Power Ranger team," said Tommy, "and these are Rita, Charles, Carol, and Lauren. Lauren will be your teammate in a little while."

Lauren shook Kai's hand.

"Nice to meet you," said Lauren.

"Likewise!" said Kai.

Lauren and Kai smiled. Tommy then went to a fire station in Mariner Bay. He knocked on the door, and a firefighter answered.

"Hello," said the firefighter, "how can I help you?"

"Yes," said Tommy, "I'm looking for Carter Grayson."

"Just a second," said the firefighter.

The firefighter went to talk to Carter.

"Carter," said the firefighter, "you have a visitor."

Carter went down the stairs to greet his guest.

"I'm Carter Grayson," said Carter.

Carter recognized Tommy.

"Tommy?" said Carter.

Carter shakes Tommy's hand.

"I'm so glad to see you!" said Carter, "what can I do for you, man?"

"Do you feel like becoming a Power Ranger today?" asked Tommy.

"Sure!" said Carter, "what do I have to do?"

"Just grab my arm so that we can teleport to the Command Center!" said Tommy.

"No problem!" said Carter.

Carter and Tommy teleport to the Command Center. Carter is also amazed by the technology of the Command Center.

"This place is cool!" said Carter.

Carter notices the crew and his teammates.

"Who are they?" asked Carter.

"They are Rita, Charles, Carol, Kai, and Lauren," said Tommy, "Lauren and Kai will be your teammates."

Carter shakes each one's hand, and they all smiled, as a result.

"Alright, everyone," said Carol, "find a place to sit, because we need to have a meeting."

They all sat on the clean floor so that they did not have to stand during the whole entire time.

"Hello, everyone!" said Carol, "I'm so glad that you are here! Let's get started. The Earth is under attack by many previous villains. Somehow, they were revived. These villains are headed by Dark Specter. The other villains are Darkonda, Ecliptor, Goldar, Rito, Scorpina, Baboo, Squatt, and Master Vile. These are dangerous villains. Their army is known as the Planet Patrollers. Now, all three of you are going to be red rangers. Each of you have the power of fire. Each of you have a short sword and two blasters. Carter, you have the Lion Fire Zord. Kai, you have the Ox Fire Zord. Lauren, you have the Eagle Fire Zord. Together, these zords will form the Fire Megazord. It is armed with the Power Sword. You also have different weapons. Carter, you have the Lion Sword. Kai, you have the Ox Axe. And, Lauren, you have the Eagle Bow. Together, they will form the Fire Launcher. It is a weapon that freezes people in their tracks."

Rita gives them their morphers and communicators. They looked them over carefully. Since they were able to understand what their purpose is, there is no need for explaining it.  Their morphers are a gold circular ring outside a ruby, since they are red rangers. In order to morph, each ranger must turn the gold ring 180 degrees. The female rangers also have a mini-skirt.

"In order to activate the morpher, you must say, 'Element Power! Power up!'. Then you will morph. Go on, give it a try!"

"Here goes nothing!" said Carter.

"Element power, power up!" said Carter as he morphed.

He morphed into a Power Ranger. The suit is the color of the ranger. All gloves, boots, and collars are white. They have a small inverted triangle on their chest. Their helmets reflect the zord that they pilot. Carter was pleased with his suit. Carter then powered down.

"That was so cool!" said Carter.

"Yeah!" said Lauren.

"Guys, we have trouble!" said Carol.

"What's going on?" asked Kai.

"There are many Planet Patrollers in Angel Falls," said Carol, "so, are you guys ready to try out your powers?"

"We sure are!" said Carter, "it's morphin' time!"

"Element Power, power up!" said the rangers as they morphed.

The rangers went to the scene. At first, they were having trouble with the Planet Patrollers, because they did not know how to defeat them. Kai saw two Planet Patrollers accidentally bump into each other and disintegrate. So, Kai decided to try an experiment. He took two Planet Patrollers and put them together. They disintegrated. 

"Hey, guys!" said Kai, "put them together! That's how you defeat them!"

At first, they could not discern his message, but then they got the idea. Their fight with the Planet Patrollers became much easier. However, they were not able to defeat  _all_ of the Planet Patrollers, because Dark Specter took the remaining of them home.

"Yeah!" said Kai, "get out of here!"

As a result, everyone stayed away from Dark Specter, because he was very angry.

"Good job, everyone, you did well," said Tommy.

They all smiled.

"Now, everyone knows the ranger code of honor, right?" asked Tommy.

"Yes, we do," said Lauren, "and I speak for all of us."

"Then all that I have to say is, 'welcome aboard!'," said Rita, "we're going to send Dark Specter packing!"

 

 

 


	3. Bottled up Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new monster tries to keep the rangers in his bottle.

Finster was in his laboratory making the next monster. Scorpina was walking through the hallways and then she noticed that Finster was hard at work. So, she decided to stop by. 

"Finster?" asked Scorpina, "what are you doing?"

"Oh, hi, Scorpina! I'm making the next monster," said Finster.

"What kind of monster is it?" asked Scorpina.

"It is a goblin with a bottle," said Finster.

"And what is the bottle for?" asked Scorpina.

"It's for collecting people, especially the Power Rangers," said Finster.

"I see," said Scorpina, "if I were you, I would go ahead and send it down. I'm sure that Dark Specter won't have a problem with it. I'll talk to Dark Specter about it. He shouldn't have a problem."

"Thanks, Scorpina!" said Finster.

"Sure!" said Scorpina.

Scorpina went to talk to Dark Specter, and Dark Specter approved the monster without Finster's knowledge. Finster sent down the monster, Hobgor, and placed him in the middle of the city of Angel Falls. Hobgor began to pop the cork of his bottle and began to absorb people inside. As a result, the alarm sounded in the Command Center, and all of the rangers went in front of the Command Center's viewing screen.

"What's going on?" asked Kai.

The rangers saw Hobgor in action.

"What's he doing with that bottle?" asked Lauren.

"He's taking people inside," said Carter, "that's what! We have to stop this! It's morphin' time!"

"Element Power, power up!" said the rangers as they morphed.

They arrived on the scene.

"That's enough!" said Lauren.

"Who's going to stop me?" asked Hobgor, "you?"

Right away. Hobgor began to pop the cork of his bottle, and Carter was the first one who noticed it.

"Run!" said Carter.

Unfortunately, the only one who was not captured in the bottle was Lauren. Lauren went into hiding.

"Oh, little girl!" said Hobgor, "where are you?"

After a short while, Lauren came out of hiding.

"Here I am!" said Lauren, "and I'm going to take you down!"

"Well, I leave you two choices," said Hobgor, "you can join the forces of evil, or you can join your friends in this bottle. It's up to you."

"I pick  _neither,_ " said Lauren.

"Suit yourself!" said Hobgor.

Hobgor began to pop the cork of his bottle, but Lauren was faster. She drew her blaster from its holster and quickly blasted Hobgor's hand that held the bottle. As a result, everyone, including Carter and Kai, was set free when the bottle shattered into many pieces on the ground. Hobgor's hand became sore.

"I don't know what you did," said Carter, "but thanks!"

"Yeah," said Kai, "likewise!"

"Sure!" said Lauren, "now, let's focus on the monster, okay?"

"Right!" said Carter and Kai.

The rangers saw that Hobgor's hand was sore. Then all of the rangers blasted him at the same time. Goblor fell over.

"I think he's had enough!" said Kai, "so, let's finish him!"

"Right!" said Lauren and Carter.

They assembled the Fire Launcher and aimed it right at Hobgor.

"Ready, fire!" said Carter.

The blast caused Hobgor to become unconscious. 

"Who's the little girl, now?" asked Lauren.

Dark Specter noticed the situation, healed Hobgor, restored his bottle, and made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Kai.

"Okay, here's the plan," said Carter, "we will attack separately, and the first one who destroys his bottle will attack him first. After the bottle is destroyed, we will form the Fire Megazord and go from there. Everyone in?"

"Got it!" said Kai.

"No problem!" said Lauren.

"Alright, then," said Carter, "let's do it!"

The rangers attacked separately from their zords, because the zords surrounded Hobgor, Hobgor could not focus. So, he decided to pop the cork of his bottle. Kai was the first one who noticed this. So, he shot a wave of fire that caused Hobgor to lose his focus and fall over. As a result, he also dropped his bottle. It shattered into many pieces, but nothing and no one was inside. Again, Hobgor's hand became sore.

"Alright, everyone," said Carter, "let's form the Fire Megazord!"

"Right!" said Kai and Lauren.

They formed the Fire Megazord. After a few punches, Hobgor had enough. 

"Power Sword!" said Carter.

The Power Sword came to the Fire Megazord, and the rangers in the Fire Megazord grasped it by the Megazord's right hand. They powered it up and thrust it through Hobgor. Hobgor fell backwards and exploded on contact with the ground. The rangers briefly celebrated, returned their zords, and went back to the Command Center.

"Oh, Scorpina?" asked Dark Specter.

Scorpina was hiding because she was the one who approved Finster's monster. She knew that Dark Specter was after her.

"Good job, rangers!" said Carol, "you've done well. You never cease to amaze me!"


	4. A Break from Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The villains are tired of Earth because they keep losing all of the time. They attack another planet, and that planet is Aquitar.

"I am sick and tired of those Power Rangers!" said Dark Specter, "they are always kicking our butts! We need to do something!"

"You know, Dark Specter," said Goldar, "maybe we should shift our focus a little."

"What do you mean?" asked Dark Specter.

"Maybe we should change planets," said Goldar.

"What planet are you thinking of?" asked Dark Specter.

"Aquitar!" said Goldar.

"Hmm," said Dark Specter, "you may have a point! I think that we'll do that. All that we need is the perfect monster! Finster!"

"Yes?" asked Finster.

"Get in here!" said Dark Specter.

"Yes?" asked Finster.

"Make us a monster who will cause trouble on a watery planet!" said Dark Specter.

"I'll get to work, right away," said Finster.

"Good!" said Dark Specter.

Finster quickly went to his laboratory and began working on the next monster. He created Hydrocon, who is a monster who can sap water from anyone and anything. Finster went to present him to Dark Specter.

"So," said Finster, "what do you think?"

"Can he do the job?" asked Dark Specter.

"Oh, yes," said Finster, "he can!"

"Great!" said Dark Specter, "send him to Aquitar right away! I'm going to enjoy this!"

Finster sent Hydrocon to the planet Aquitar. Right away, he began draining the planet of water. The alien rangers were alerted.

"Everyone," said Cestro, "we have trouble!"

"What's going on?" asked Delphine.

"There is a monster who is draining all of our water!" said Tideus.

They arrive on the scene.

"It's morphing time!" said Delphine.

"We need Aquitar ranger power now!" said the alien rangers.

"That's enough!" said Aurico.

"No," said Hydrocon, "it's not! And believe me, you can't stop me!"

"Well," said Aurico, "we'll try!"

The alien rangers charged towards Hydrocon. As they approached him, with one touch, each of the alien rangers were almost fully drained of water. The alien rangers fell weakly to the ground.

"Help us, please!" said Delphine.

Hydrocon began to step on Corcus and laugh about it. Suddenly, the intergalactic alarm sounded in the Command Center.

"This can't be good," said Kai.

On the viewing screen, they saw the alien rangers in misery.

"Help us, please!" said Delphine.

"We need to get down there," said Carter, "only our fire powers will not work on that planet. This is a water-based planet."

"Then, we will have to do the best that we can," said Lauren.

"I guess that we have to!" said Carter, "we need to get going. Their lives are in danger!" said Carter, "it's morphin' time!"

"Element power, power up!" said the three red rangers as they morphed.

They teleported to the planet Aquitar. They saw the alien rangers in need, and Hydrocon laughing at their misery."

"That's enough!" said Lauren, "leave them alone!"

"Help us, please!" said Delphine.

"Who's going to stop me?" said Hydrocon, "you? Maybe I should drain all of your water, too!"

"Be careful, guys," said Kai, "this monster can be very dangerous!"

"I agree!" said Carter.

"Alright, rangers!" said Carter, "let's go!"

They charged towards Hydrocon, but Hydrocon knocked them around a little. The rangers became weak.

"We need a plan!" said Lauren.

"Maybe we can't use our fire powers on this planet," said Kai, "but we still can use our blasters!"

"Good idea!" said Carter, "everyone, get up!"

The rangers regained their stance. 

"Alright, everyone," said Carter, "everyone, fire!"

After they fired their blasters at Hydrocon, Hydrocon became weak and fell to the ground. The rangers decided to tend to the weak alien rangers.

"Help us, please!" said Delphine.

"What can we do for you?" asked Carter.

"We need hydration badly!" said Tideus.

"They need water," said Lauren, "we need to get them some."

The rangers gathered buckets, retrieved some of the water that was left, went back to the alien rangers, and began dumping water all over them. Soon, the alien rangers were able to stand. 

"Thank you," said Delphine, "you've saved our lives! How can we repay you?"

"Don't mention it!" said Kai, with a smile.

The alien rangers also began to smile. Now that Hydrocon was weak, Dark Specter noticed the situation, healed Hydrocon, and made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Kai.

"Alright, we need the Shogun Zords now!" said Delphine.

The Shogun Zords came to the alien rangers, and the alien rangers hopped inside. 

"Tommy!" said Carter, "we need the zords!"

"They're on the way!" said Tommy.

The Fire Zords came to the rangers, and the rangers hopped inside. 

"Alright, everyone," said Carter, "let's form both Megazords!"

"Right!" said the others and the alien rangers.

They formed the Shogun Megazord and the Fire Megazord.

"Alright," said Carter, "let's do this!"

"More victims!" said Hydrocon.

Both Megazords knocked Hydrocon around. It was as if Hydrocon didn't have a chance.

"Power Sword, now!" said Carter.

The alien rangers readied the fire shogun sword. 

"Alright, everyone," said Carter, "let's finish him!"

The alien rangers fired up the fire shogun sword, and the fire rangers powered up the Power Sword. They both slashed their swords through Hydrocon. Hydrocon fell to the ground and exploded on contact. They all celebrated briefly and returned their zords. All of them came to the ground and shook each other's hands.

"It was nice to meet you," said Carter.

"Our friendship isn't over yet," said Delphine, "we'll see each other sooner or later!"

"Yes, we will!" said Carter, as he shook Delphine's hand.

As they teleported to the Command Center, the alien rangers waved the fire rangers good-bye. They arrived at the Command Center.

"You know," said Corcus, "I've been thinking."

"Yes," said Cestro, "what is it?"

"Maybe Billy is better off with the fire rangers," said Corcus.

"I agree," said Cestro, "let's talk to Cestria!"

Suddenly Corcus and Cestro approached Cestria.

"Cestria?" asked Corcus.

"Yes?" said Cestria.

"Corcus and I have been thinking," said Cestro.

"Maybe Billy is better off protecting the Earth!" said Cestro.

"Why do you say that?" asked Cestria.

"Because they really need him there!" said Cestro.

"Hmm," said Cestria, "you might be right! I'll talk to him."

Cestria went home, and then Billy came home.

"Cestria?" asked Billy.

"Billy, we have to talk," said Cestria.

"What's wrong?" asked Billy.

"Well, the others and I decided that you would be better off on the planet Earth helping the rangers there," said Cestria.

"Well," said Billy, "what about our relationship together?"

"Billy," said Cestria, "you can visit all of us whenever you want, but trust me; they need you down there!"

Cestro comes into the house.

"Well," said Billy, "what about my aging treatments?"

"You no longer need them," said Cestro, "the aging treatments have already done their job."

"Okay, I'll go," said Billy, sadly.

"Billy," said Cestria, "don't be sad! You can visit us as much as you like! You are always welcome here!"

"Okay," said Billy, "if I'm needed on Earth, then I better go."

"Are you ready to be teleported?" asked Cestro.

"I am," said Billy.

"Ready, now!" said Cestro.

As Billy was teleporting, the rangers waved him good-bye. Billy came into the Command Center, and Kai, Carter, and Lauren took a defensive stance.

"Who are you?" asked Carter.

"Relax," said Tommy, "I think that this is okay. Billy, what are you doing here, and how did you get in here?"

"Wait a minute, Tommy," said Carter, "you know this guy?"

"Yes, this is Billy Cranston," said Tommy, "he was the first blue ranger ever!"

"Yeah," said Billy, "the alien rangers decided that I would be better off helping you guys," said Billy, "and the alien rangers teleported me inside here."

Kai, Lauren, and Carter relaxed their stance.

"Okay," said Carter, "just as long everything is okay."

"I guess that I will be here as a scientist!" said Billy.

"That's something that you enjoy, right?" asked Tommy.

"Yes, it is," said Billy.

Tommy and Billy hugged each other.

"I guess that Billy and I will make a great team," said Tommy.

Tommy and Billy smiled, and the others began to smile.

"Welcome to the crew, Billy!" said Tommy.

"Thank you," said Billy.

"Whose idea was it to attack Aquitar?" asked Dark Specter, "that was a dumb idea. I should have not attacked Aquitar, because those meddling rangers would get involved. Was it you, Goldar?"

Goldar left the area because he feared for his life. 

"We need to take over Earth somehow, and I am not going to be the one who will give up!" said Dark Specter.

 

 


	5. Dances with Zombies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A monster ruins a senior prom.

The prom at the Falls Creek high school is having their senior prom tonight. However, Scorpina is looking for trouble and she finds it by looking at the prom posters on the school wall. Then she goes back to the moon base.

"Dark Specter!" said Scorpina.

"What's with all of the yelling?" asked Dark Specter.

"The Falls Creek High School is having their senior prom tonight!" said Scorpina.

"And?" asked Dark Specter.

"Maybe we can turn all of those people into zombies!" said Scorpina.

"Hmm," said Dark Specter, "you may have something there! Finster!"

"Yes, boss?" asked Finster.

"Make a monster who will be able to cause trouble at a dance!" said Dark Specter.

"I already have something in mind, sir," said Finster.

"Good!" said Dark Specter, "then get to work!"

"Right away, boss!" said Finster.

Finster retreated back to his laboratory and began working on the next monster. He created DJ Zombie, and Finster went to present him to Dark Specter.

"Can he do the job?" asked Dark Specter.

"Oh, yes, he can!" said Finster.

"Good!" said Dark Specter, "then send him down!"

"Right away, boss!" said Finster.

Finster sent DJ Zombie to the back entrance of the school. DJ Zombie disabled the alarm system for the school's back door. He forced his way inside without getting caught. He found his way into the back stage of the gym. He came around the human DJ, gagged him, dragged him away, locked him in a closet, and padlocked the door so that he could not get out. Then DJ Zombie came to the record turntables and switch the record with the zombie record that he had. The staff and students began moving and dancing like zombies. Suddenly, the alarm sounds in the Command Center, and the rangers all face the viewing screen after they arrived. 

"What's going on?" asked Kai.

"They are moving like  _zombies!"_ said Lauren.

"We need to get down there," said Carter.

"Wait!" said Rita, "if you go down there now, you will also be under the same zombie spell!"

They reluctantly agreed. 

"So, what do we do?" asked Lauren, "we can't just leave them like that!"

"I have an idea," said Kai.

"Great!" said Lauren, "let's hear it!"

"Maybe someone can teleport me right in front the turntables, and the first thing that I will do is smash the record!" said Kai.

"That's suicide!" said Lauren.

"I know," said Kai, "does anyone have a better idea?"

"Guess not," said Lauren.

"Rangers," said Carol, "we need to do something quickly. Time is not on our side!"

"Well," said Kai, "if I'm going to do this, I'd better do it right now. Wish me luck!"

"Good luck!" said Lauren.

Kai teleported in front of the turntables. Kai did not waste any time. He quickly smashed the record and tore it to pieces. He was not under the spell. As a result, the staff and students recovered, but they were a little shaken up, but after a short while, they recovered. Kai did not leave until the staff and students were safe. DJ Zombie left the scene, and then, Kai left. The staff and students wondered about what happened in the gym. After they noticed the condition of the gym, they decided to reschedule the prom for a later date and leave the state of the gym for the night janitors, if they don't resign. 

"Good job!" said Carter.

"Thank you," said Kai.

"I was a little afraid for your safety," said Lauren, "if you can help it, don't do that again!"

"I understand," said Kai.

Kai and Lauren smiled. Suddenly, the alarm began to sound. 

"What's going on?" asked Kai.

"It seems as if DJ Zombie is attacking citizens in the Angel Falls center square," said Carol, "you know what to do!"

"Right!" said Carter, "it's morphin' time!"

"Element power, power up!" said the three rangers as they morphed.

They arrived on the scene.

"You're going down!" said Carter.

"Not if I can help it!" said DJ Zombie.

DJ Zombie began to fire magic disks at the rangers. Each ranger was hit by the magic disks. They began to tumble.

"We can't take much more hits like this!" said Kai, "we need a plan!"

"Can we do target practice?" asked Lauren.

"Yeah," said Carter, "but that will still not get us anywhere!"

"Yeah," said Lauren, "I guess you're right!"

"How about we play baseball?" asked Carter.

"What do you mean?" asked Lauren.

"As we walk towards the monster, we can bat away the disks with our weapons!" said Carter.

"That might work," said Kai, "let's give it a try!"

"Yeah!" said Lauren.

They walked towards the monster, while batting away the disks. When they became closer, Carter delivered a fire punch which caused DJ Zombie to fall over.

"Alright, everyone!" said Carter, "let's put him down! Let's assemble the Fire Launcher!"

They assembled their weapons to form the fire launcher.

"Ready, fire!" said Carter.

As a result, the blast left DJ Zombie unconscious. Dark Specter noticed the situation, healed DJ Zombie, and made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Kai.

"Tommy," said Carter, "we need the zords now!"

"They're on the way!" said Tommy.

The Fire Zords came to the rangers, and the rangers hopped inside. 

"Alright, everyone," said Carter, "let's form the Fire Megazord!"

The rangers combined all three of their Fire Zords and formed the Fire Megazord.

"Alright," said Carter, "let's do this!"

DJ Zombie fired disks at the Fire Megazord causing the Megazord to take a few steps backwards.

"Do you think that we should play baseball now?" asked Lauren.

"I have an idea," said Carter, "let's use the Power Sword as a bat! We can advance while batting away the disks at the same time!"

"Yeah!" said Kai, "let's do it!"

"Power Sword, now!" said Carter.

The Power Sword came to the Fire Megazord, and the Fire Megazord grasped it with its right hand.

"Alright," said Carter, "let's do this!"

As DJ Zombie kept shooting magic disks at the Fire Megazord, the Fire Megazord batted them away as the three rangers advanced the Fire Megazord towards the monster. When  the Megazord became close enough, it delivered a fire punch to DJ Zombie. DJ Zombie fell over. 

"Alright," said Carter, "let's finish him!"

They powered up the Power Sword, they thrust it through DJ Zombie, and DJ Zombie exploded on contact with the ground. DJ Zombie was no more. The rangers briefly celebrated, returned their zords, and went back to the Command Center.

"Whose idea was it to make zombies out of the prom?" asked Dark Specter.

Scorpina hid until Dark Specter calmed down.

"Good job, rangers!" said Carol, "you've done well. Keep it up."

They all smiled.


	6. Divide and Conquered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rangers are forced to split into separate units, and they are split because there are two separate tasks.

"I'm sick of this!" said Dark Specter.

"What's wrong?" asked Scorpina.

"Those rangers are constantly kicking our butts!" said Dark Specter, "there is no way that I can conquer Earth if they are there. I need to do something about this!"

"Dark Specter?" asked Scorpina.

"Yes?" asked Dark Specter.

"I have an idea!" said Scorpina.

"Yeah?" asked Dark Specter, "what is it?"

"There are only three rangers there," said Scorpina.

"Yes," said Dark Specter, "go on."

"Maybe we can split them up somehow," said Scorpina, "if they are split up, then they will not be as strong!"

"Hmm," said Dark Specter, "you might have something there. Maybe I can send two sets of Planet Patrollers to two different areas, but this time, I'll send a lot of them!"

"Yes," said Scorpina, "victory is coming!"

"Oh yeah!" said Dark Specter, "let's see them get past this one!"

Dark Specter sent Planet Patrollers to two different areas. One of the areas was Pierce Park in Angel Falls, and the other area was the Angel Falls City Hall. The alarm sounded twice in the Command Center, and all of the rangers gathered to the Command Center and then, to the viewing screen. 

"Why did the alarm sound twice?" asked Lauren.

"There are two sets of Planet Patrollers in Angel Falls," said Tommy, "one is at the city hall, and the other is at Pierce Park."

"So, how do we do this?" asked Lauren, "there's only three of us!"

"Then, we have no choice but to split up!" said Carter, "one of us must go somewhere, and two of us have to go to the other place."

"Lauren and I can go the park, and then you can go to the city hall," said Kai.

"As if we had a choice," said Lauren.

"Well," said Carter, "let's get going! It's morphin' time!"

"Element power, power up!" said the rangers as they morphed.

The rangers went to their assigned locations. They faced many Planet Patrollers in both areas, and the rangers were having a rough time defeating them due the amount of Planet Patrollers in each area. They also asked each other help.

"Carter," said Kai, "Lauren and I are having a rough time. Can you help us?"

"No can do," said Carter, "I've got enough going on down here!"

They both signed off and resumed fighting.

"I feel bad," said Tommy.

"Why?" asked Rita.

"I feel that we sent them out as sheep to wolves," said Tommy, "we have to do something! We can't just leave them out there! They are having trouble big time."

"There is a solution," said Rita.

"Great!" said Tommy, "what is it?"

"We can form the Wind Team!" said Rita.

"Wind team?" asked Tommy.

"We can find three more rangers to help," said Rita, "but I need you to look on the ranger database and find three new rangers. Unfortunately, we don't have time to search for them, so we have to do a surprise teleportation."

"Yeah," said Tommy, "I see what you mean. I'll get right on it!"

Tommy went to the ranger database and found three candidates.

"Have you found those three rangers yet?" asked Rita.

"Yes, I have," said Tommy.

"Okay," said Rita, "they may not like us very well, but we have to do this."

"Yeah," said Tommy, "I know."

"Well," said Rita, "let's do it!"

They teleported in three people. The three of them were a little shaken up, but they quickly recovered. They looked all around to know what their surroundings were.

"Flynn, Aisha, and Ronny," said Carol, "welcome to the Command Center. Sorry, but we had no choice but to do this."

"Tommy?" asked Aisha, "what's going on?"

"You know this guy?" asked Ronny.

"Yes," said Aisha, "we were Power Rangers who worked on the same team before! Now, what's going on?"

"I'm sorry that we had to call you on an emergency basis, but there are three rangers in trouble," said Carol.

"What do you mean?" asked Ronny.

"We have three rangers right now," said Tommy, "they had to split into two separate units. They are overwhelmed because they are up to their necks in Planet Patrollers."

"Planet Patrollers?" asked Aisha.

"Remember the putties?" asked Tommy.

"Yeah!" said Aisha.

"They are the same thing, but the Planet Patrollers are much worse," said Tommy.

"So, what do you expect us to do about it?" asked Ronny.

"We need you three to become Power Rangers again as the wind team," said Tommy.

"Wait!" said Ronny, "how did you know that we were Power Rangers before?"

"When you became rangers, your data was stored in the ranger database," said Tommy, "now, will you help us?"

"I guess," said Flynn.

"Me, too," said Aisha.

Ronny hesitated for a while. Aisha and Flynn stared at her smiling.

"Okay," said Ronny, "what do we do?"

"You will be the wind team. All three of you have the color of orange. You can control wind. You all have your own individual zords. Flynn, you have the Tiger Wind Zord. Aisha, you have the Leopard Wind Zord. And Ronny, you have the Cheetah Wind Zord. Together, they will form the Wind Megazord. The Wind Megazord has the Power Daggers. You each have two blasters, a short sword, and your own individual weapons. Flynn, you have the Tiger Daggers. Aisha, you have the Leopard Nunchukas. And Ronny, you have the Cheetah Tonfas. Together, your weapons will form the Wind Launcher," said Tommy.

Billy gave each of them a morpher and a communicator. The three rangers figured out their purpose on their own.

"Time is not on our side," said Carol, "you three need to get going!"

"Right!" said Flynn, "it's morphin' time!"

"Element Power!" said the three rangers as they morphed, "power up!"

The three wind rangers first went to Pierce Park to help out Kai and Lauren. They, together, were able to defeat all of the Planet Patrollers in that area. 

"Thanks," said Kai, "whoever you are!"

"Do you have friends in danger?" asked Flynn.

"Uh, yeah!" said Kai.

"Then let's get going!" said Flynn.

Lauren, Kai, and the wind team went to the city hall to help out Carter. They were also able to defeat all of the Planet Patrollers in that area.

"Thanks!" said Carter.

Carter saw the members of the wind team.

"Who are they?" asked Carter.

The wind team took off their helmets, and the fire team then did the same thing. They all introduced themselves and shook each other's hands. They smiled as they did it. They became friends. Suddenly, Carter's communicator sounded.

"Yes?" asked Carter.

"I need all of you to come to the Command Center," said Carol.

"No, problem!" said Carter.

Carter turned and faced the others.

"They want us to go to the Command Center," said Carter.

"Well!" said Ronny, "let's go!"

They all teleported to the Command Center. 

"Good job, rangers," said Carol, "now does everyone know the ranger code of honor?"

They all smiled.

"Good!" said Carol, "make sure that you follow it! I want everyone to work together. Even though you are two separate teams, you are also one whole team. Welcome aboard, everyone!"

"What happened?" asked Dark Specter.

"I don't know!" said Scorpina.

"I listened to you, and now, there are three  _more_ rangers!" said Dark Specter.

"I'm sorry!" said Scorpina.

"You're an idiot, Scorpina!" said Dark Specter, "everyone, leave me alone!"

Dark Specter angrily marched to his room.

 

 

 


End file.
